Time Will Tell
by Dexter1995
Summary: The sequel to "Started with an Apology". A lot happens in three years. Johnny and Sissy are high school seniors and every one else has grown up. What will the future hold? Only time will tell... {I don't own Johnny Test or it's characters.} (JohnnyxSissy)(SusanxEugene)(MaryxScottie[OC]) {Rated M for later on}
1. The Big Game

**The sequel is finally up! Thank you all for reading and supporting "Started with an Apology". This story takes place 3 years after the first story. It will be a collective story of SissyxJohnny, SusanxEugene, and MaryxScottie. Hope you like it.**

_**(3 years later)**_

**(Sissy's POV)**

"Yeah Johnny! Red zone, make it happen!" I yell from the bleachers.

It's homecoming and this is Johnny's last homecoming football game he'll play in. Johnny's been starting running back since last year. He's always been fast but coach M wanted to give Johnny sophomore year to bulk up a little more.

Now we're in our senior year… I can't believe it. Middle School seemed like it dragged on but high school just completely flew by. It was fun though and we still have the rest of high school to still just lay back and enjoy it. Even if it is only the rest of this year.

Right now though, I'm soaking up homecoming. I love watching Johnny play football and run in track. But, football is a little more fun to watch though. Also, my dad always tags along with me to watch the games and yell obnoxiously every 10 seconds.

It's hilarious but also really embarrassing and then that's when I either sit with my friends or Johnny's parents.

I was watching the team set up the play. C'mon Johnny. The quarterback called out the play and shoved the ball at Johnny. The score was all tied up and the game had only 10 more seconds to go. Johnny started running and I was clutching my fists when I saw the linebacker from the other team about to level him. But, then Johnny juked him out and then ran into the end zone.

Everyone went insane.

"TOUCHDOWN PORKBELLY!" Principal Bays announces enthusiastically over the bleachers.

"Yeah Johnny!" I yell out still in the moment and Johnny was celebrating in the end zone, spiking the football on the ground and the whole team flooded the field and crowded around Johnny.

Then I saw the student section flooding the field so I followed them. I ran and pushed people out of the way to get to Johnny. Johnny saw me and ran over to me. Everyone wasn't really looking at Johnny anymore as he took off his helmet and smirked at me. I returned the gesture as he grabbed my hand.

We managed to get away from the crowd. "How's that for a finisher? I totally juked that roidmonkey out." Johnny said still in the moment.

"Oh yeah, that was by far your best play of the season." I say smiling, happy for him. "Just say it . I'm awesome." He says smugly and playfully at me and I elbow him in the ribs playfully in return. We both laugh and I say.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes." I say with a playful smirk. "I know but you love me anyway." He says putting his arms around my waist and giving me that irresistible yet somewhat cocky smirk. I let out a laugh and put my hands on his shoulder pads.

Sure he's covered in mud but there's just something about seeing him in a football uniform that really makes him look hot.

Johnny really has changed, well at least physically. Mentally he still can be immature and arrogant at times but he's Johnny. He's grown a couple more inches since freshman year and he's gained quite a bit of muscle. Which I've really been into since he got it. His face obtained a more mature look and it made him even more hot.

"And… I get to go to the dance with hottest girl here." He says flirting with me and I shake my head but kiss him.

It's weird that Johnny and I have been dating this long but I regret nothing. I've been in love with Johnny since we started dating and made out at the homecoming dance our freshman year. Johnny and I walked out to his car in the parking lot after he got out of the locker room and then he drove me home.

Our last homecoming dance ever…. Well, I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts.

Although, there is something else that's been on my mind, but I really want to wait on it.

Ever since junior year, Johnny and I have been getting more and more into our make out sessions. As much as I want to take our relationship to the next level, I want to make sure the moment is perfect.

It's going to be tough but I want us to go there the night of our senior prom in the spring. It's going to be torchure but I really want the moment when I or should I say we lose our virginity to be perfect.

But, that's for another time, now to get ready for my final homecoming dance and live this night to fullest.

Also, I want to see that foreign exchange student from Germany beat out Janet Nelson Jr for homecoming queen and watch her stew in her stuck up juices and possibly cry… then my night will be perfect.

**I really wanted to get this chapter hope and don't worry, I know it was short, but I just wanted to start off the story with something. It will get more climactic and longer later on. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can. Have a great rest of your weekend.**


	2. Scares and Stresses

**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**(Johnny's POV)**

I saw Sissy waiting for me outside the main door of the guy's locker room. I look at what was in my hand and smirk. This is going to be so hilarious. I snuck out the side door and tried to move silently. I put the mask on.

It was a werewolf mask I picked up to freak out all the little kids that come to my house for trick or treating. But, this just seemed like a good way to test out it's effectiveness. If I could freak out Sissy, I can totally freak out a group of 9 year olds.

I snuck up behind her and I gave her my best growl as I grabbed her by the shoulders. She freaked out and scrambled away. I lifted up my mask and just started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Man, that was priceless!

"Happy Halloween babe." I say and continue laughing.

She stomped back over to me and hit me with her notebook a couple time and said, "You… are… an...ass!", between hits. I was still laughing.

"C'mon, I'm just getting in the spirit of the holidays." I say and pull her against me. "True… but, you're still an ass." She says smiling with a laugh as her hands move to my shoulders. I let out a laugh and then we just look at each other for a while.

I still can't believe Sissy and I have dated for the last 3 years. We actually just had our third anniversary a week ago. I don't care how much of a sap that makes me sound but I fall for her more and more each year. Everything about her drives me insane. She's got it all.

She's smart, sexy, and can give me a run for my money most of the time. I know it and she knows it. She also probably knows that she has me wrapped around her finger. But I kinda have that with her too at times.

I crack a smile at her and kiss her on the forehead and say, "Here, I'll make it up to you. Come over and we could watch the monster movie marathon on TV tonight." I say. "Hmm… Well, I don't have any other plans…" She says messing with me. "Sure, why not? See you later." She says with a smirk and gives me a peck on the lips before walking away.

I bite my lip and shake my head as I watch her go.

Movies, Sissy, and a very possible make out sesh on the couch… tonight is going to be good.

**(Mary's POV)**

Susan and I were both collapsed on the floor in our lab.

Both of us and our lab looked like chaos. There were books and papers everywhere. I looked over at Susan who tried to pick up a book and read it for the 92nd time. But, she gave up and pulled herself into a fetal position.

"I can't do it. I can't do it." Susan repeated to herself. We were both at our wits end.

This all started 2 weeks ago…

_**(2 weeks earlier)**_

"_Come on! I came here for the new enhanced stunning missile and I don't see one anywhere!" The general barks at us. _

_Two years ago, Susan and I moved out of the house and the government gave us a lab to help create whatever task they gave us. It was mostly research and inventing, our usual stomping grounds. It gets annoying at times but the paycheck and grants that we get for it make it almost tolerable. _

_This was the third thing we had to create in only a three day window and Susan and I were just about almost out of our minds and up to our eyeballs in stress._

"_It's right here. Completed. Done. Here." Susan says pointing to the missile as it came out of the subterranean storage. The general looked it over. _

_"I ran a test so it should be stable." I inform looking at my calculations. He gave it the tap and then it blew up. Luckily, it was a small bomb meant to only stun. I looked at my equations, baffled that this occurred. Then my face turned red in embarrassment. "Oh, uh, I forgot to carry the 4." I say embarrassed. _

_The general looked at us on the edge of insanity. This was also our third failed project this week. _

_"What is wrong with you two?! I didn't put in a good word for you to have you screw up!" He fumes. _

_"We've…. we've been so overloaded with the work and no let up." I say defending Susan and I. "Excuses, excuses." He says. "Look! Look at us. We've pushing ourselves dawn 'til dusk with this crap!" "Susan." I interrupt. _

_"Mary, look at us! Look at our work! We're slipping! It's done! We're done! I can't…" "Quiet!" The general interrupts. _

_"Look, you girls need to learn to stop pushing yourselves into the crazy house. Take a break. I can't have you two mucking up everything!" The general says and walks toward the door. _

_"Wait! What are we supposed to do?" I ask. "I don't know, relax. Do something to calm your nerves so you're not jumping around here like a cat in a bonfire." He says. "What?" Susan and I question to his weird simile. He lets out a breath. "Just relax." He says and leaves. _

_Susan and I look at each other. _

_Relax? We've spent all our time inventing that we don't know what to do to just relax. Our minds are always over active, we need stimulation. I can't turn off my thoughts. There are things to be thought of, created, researched. I can't stop. We can't just do that. _

_Susan and I talked it through and decided to research different ways to relax and relieve stress. _

_There were so many options that probability and logic dictated that this was going to be an easy problem to resolve._

_**(Present day)**_

Here we were, two weeks and 174 failed trials later and we were worse than we were weeks ago. Relaxing is harder than we thought.

"Come on, we're 20 and we have 7 different degrees. We can't just give in." I say to motivate myself and Susan. "Come on, we have to keep going." I say and help her to her feet. Susan took a deep breath in and out. "Okay." She sighs and picks up the list.

We were down to the last item. "Read it off, what do we have to lose at this point?" I say desperate to have anything work.

"Okay, item number 175…" Then her eyes went wide and the clipboard fell to the floor. "What? What is it?" I ask her. She didn't answer.

I get the clip board and look at the item. What could it possibly… Oh…

_**Item number 175:** Sexual intercourse. _

Susan and I slowly sunk to the floor both of us sitting. Neither of us saying anything in the dead space of the room. We just sat there, blank. I was trying to come up with something to say, but I was just out of any words. My head was too busy wrapping itself around what we just found out.

Logically it makes perfect sense. It's been proven in multiple studies that sex is an effective and natural stress reliever.

I wouldn't know personally.

As embarrassing as it is for me to think sometimes, I'm still a virgin. I'm 20 years old, I've had a boyfriend; an adonis of a boyfriend at that; for 3 years and I've never had sex.

I heard Susan take a deep breath before slowly releasing it and said, "Well, it makes sense completely." "That's what I was just thinking." I reply still mulling everything over. "I'll go for it." Susan says straight forward. I shoot my line of sight right at her and say, "What?"

"I mean it, I'm going to do this. Besides, it's just the motivation I need." She says like this was the answer to all her problems. "Motivation?" I question. "Yes! Maybe now I can finally come up with something to help Eugene _get with the program_." She exasperates.

"Wait, you and Eugene haven't had sex either?" I ask shocked at this new found information.

Susan and I usually try to stay out of each other's business, but now that this topic is out in the open… I'm curious.

"No, for the past year, I've been kind of dabbling with the idea of it and I've tried to show him hints but… ugh. Look, I'll just admit it. I really care about Eugene; I'll even go as far to say that I love him. But he's just way beyond oblivious. It's like he doesn't understand flirting." She says in frustration.

"Can't you just tell him?" I ask. "No, I don't want to do that. I know it's typical for men to be clueless but I shouldn't have to spell this out for him. I want it to feel real and mutual." Susan explains.

I was slightly shocked by Susan's honesty right now.

"Okay, my turn. What's this 'haven't had sex either' all about?" She asks, quoting my words. "Well, I mean that Scottie and I haven't… had sex either." I admit sheepishly as I nervously rub my arm and blush.

"What? I mean, I don't mean to falsely accuse you or anything, but I thought you and Scottie had gone there a long time ago." She says and I don't blame her.

"It's… complicated, and beyond frustrating." I say agitated by the thought of it. Susan scoots closer to me on the floor and gives me a small smile before saying, "Try me." Susan really does have her moments when she's a great sister.

"Are you not ready or something?" She asks me. I shake my head and reply, "No, it's not a matter of me being ready. It's him." "What?" Susan says in confusion. Again, I don't blame her. I'm even totally shocked by the truth of it.

Shocked, annoyed, and very, very flustered.

"How can he not be ready? He's been into you since day 1 of meeting you, how can he not want to have sex with you?" Susan exasperates, still shocked.

"You know Scottie, he always thinks about everyone else before himself. Ever since a year and a half ago, I was ready to… well, you know. We were making out on his bed in his room at Huntley. Ugh, it was so good, you have no idea. He took off his shirt…" I had to stop and get myself back on track. I take a deep breath and continue, "Point is, it was really getting me going and I wanted him so bad and then…" I stopped.

"What?" Susan eggs me on.

I collect my thoughts and then start again, "Well…"

_**(A year and a half ago)**_

_His hands wandered my sides and I could feel goosebumps forming under my shirt at the touch of his finger tips. _

_My hands went from wandering his torso; his rock hard, chiseled torso; to his hair where I clutched my fists into whatever I could get of his short, chocolate brown hair. I had this overwhelming urge to get closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his left arm wrapped around the small of my back to hold me close. _

_Ugh, I can't take it anymore! _

_I reach one of my hands and I start to fiddle with the belt on his jeans. He pulled away from me abruptly and looked at me those amazing blue eyes. _

_"No, stop." He says. I felt like my heart was being ripped out. "Why?" I say, choking back how hurt I felt. _

_What was wrong? Does he not like me anymore? Am I not good enough? _

_"No Mary, it's not that. You're amazing, I just… I can't do that. Not now." He assures after seeing the hurt in my facial expression. "Why? What's wrong? Don't you… want me?" I ask concerned and completely lost. What does he mean that he can't? _

_"Of course I do, you're… incredible. It's just… I know you're a virgin and you know I'm one too and I care about you so much." He says. _

_"Scottie?" I urge and I put my hand on the side of his face. "Mary, I know it's going to be a little painful and uncomfortable for you and I just don't know if I can do that to you. I can't cause you any pain. I just don't want to do that to when I; well, you know." He says looking at me lovingly and concerned by his thoughts. _

_Is he serious? _

_"But, Scottie…" "Mary, please, just understand. Not now." He says and kisses me to put an end to the conversation. I was so floored by what was said. _

_Well, this is just 'great'._

_**(Present Day)**_

Susan was looking at me beyond the point of confusion.

"Are you kidding?" She asks still not getting what I told her. I shook my head and said, "Trust me, I wish I was."

"Okay, let me just talk this out. He doesn't want to have sex because he doesn't want to cause you pain when he initially takes your virginity." She says straight out then continues, "Well, that's… sweet." "Yes… it is sweet. Sweet and entirely frustrating." I say and rub my temples.

"But, I don't care. I'm not a moron, I know the repercussions of losing my virginity. But, he just doesn't get it. He's worth going through that short pain for. If it means that he gets to be the guy to take my virginity... I'm fine absolutely fine with it!" I explain.

It was quiet and then I felt Susan's hand on my shoulder. "At least he knows you want to. Eugene literally has no clue." She says and cracks a smile at me trying to lighten the mood. I try to smile back.

There was silence again. "So, what do you say?" Susan says with a knowing smile and holds out her hand. I grab her hand and we shake on it as I say, "Let's get to work."

This may seem like weird motivation but I'm determined to do this and so is Susan. One, we want our stress from work to die down and two, I want to finally show Scottie that I just want him to have me.

Well, time to go into phase 1, research.

**Sorry for not updating a while. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you all have a nice week ahead. Please leave a review if you can and thanks for reading as always.**


	3. Movies, Make Outs, and Machination

******Thank you for all your feedback. Hope you like the new chapter.**

******(Sissy's POV)**

"Is it just me, or is this movie not as scary as it used to be?" I ask unamused. "No, this movie is pretty lame." Johnny agrees.

We were in Johnny's hideout watching monster movies on the couch. We started off in his house but his dad kept on walking in and checking on us. I actually really like Mr. Test, but having parental interference is something I'd rather not have tonight.

Also, cuddling with Johnny on the couch is _very _nice.

I was sitting between his legs with my back against his chest. His arms were wrapped around me with his hands resting on my stomach. I rested my right hand over his left and he shifted that hand to hold mine. I felt him shift a little behind me and my eyes widened slightly when his lips started to leave kisses and suck on my neck. My eyes rolled to the back of my head.

Ugh, I love it when he does this.

I contemplated for a few seconds and then decided to turn and face him. Why not? This movie sucks anyway.

He smirks at me and I return the gesture the gesture as I start to caress and smooth my hands down his arms. I seriously can't get over doing this. I feel Johnny purposely flexing and I laughed a little to myself.

"That's new." I comment, flirting, feeling something jutting out between his tricep and bicep. Johnny gave me a cocky grin and said, "Two words, pull ups." We both let out a laugh and then I saw the remote and picked it up off the floor.

I grinned mischievously at him as I held it up.

******(Johnny's POV)**

Oh, I know what's coming…

"You don't mind if I turn this off, right?" She asks giving me _that _smile. "Not at all." I say back in the same tone and grin as I move in closer. We both laugh as our lips made contact and then I heard the TV go off.

Yes…

Her hands moving up and down my arms was getting to me like no other. Our lips were moving together in a way that always send shock waves over my body_. _Her hands moved into my hair and I groaned on contact.

Ugh, she always knows how to get to me.

I wrap my arms around her back and flip us over so I was above her. We laughed a little, in the moment. Her hand fisted into my hair and I felt her tugging on my shirt. Oh yes…

I sit up and pull off my shirt as fast as possible. I looked down at her grinning with her blushing and grinning back up at me. Then she pretty much tackled me and had me on my back at the other end of the couch and her lips reconnected with mine before I could blink.

Whoa… she's really into it tonight… oh well, who am I to not let her have what she wants.

I think we probably made out for the next 15 minutes and then she just curled up next to me and I held her close. Trust me, it's not that I don't like this, cuz I really like making out with her and holding her like this but I'm just not all to crazy about the throbbing, tight, uncomfortable feeling in my pants that's happening right now.

Look Sissy is _soooooooooooooooo _hot and almost everything and anything she does makes me want her so bad it hurts. But, she'll tell me when she wants to and when she does I'll be ready. I may still not care too much about school and only keep up my grades for Sissy and my parents but I've been looking the crap out of finding ways to please her on the internet.

Thank God for the internet because the thought of asking my dad about sex makes me want to pour bleach in my head. But, I can deal with it. I know she'll tell me she wants me at some point this year.

I just know it.

******(Mary's POV)**

We've been researching for hours. It's crazy to think that we're doing this, but Susan and I are desperate.

I especially feel desperate.

Scottie is so sweet, but he's also a HUGE tease. He makes out with me shirtless, touching me all over my body with his amazing hands, and yet he doesn't want to have sex with me for a very, well… stupid reason.

Ever since the first night I knew I wanted him, I've had these fantasies periodically about him just ravishing me. Then I wake up sweaty, flustered, and annoyed.

Susan and I both agreed that us taking the path of a seduction was the best option. Although the thought of us doing a seduction is comical even when we think about it, but if making this succeed takes seduction, then I'll put 100% of my will into seducing Scottie. But, we still want them to actually take the lead at some point during the process.

We've already made our personal lists of what makes them_ tick_, which was actually easier than we thought. I've known what makes Scottie tick since we had that make out session in our old lab 3 years ago. Uh, I still get a shiver down my spine whenever I think back to that.

But, now comes the hard part… trying to find a good motivation for both of them to go through with it without brain washing them.

I mean, I want Scottie… UGH, I _really_ want Scottie, but I just want to make sure that having sex with me is something he wants to do on his own free will. I just need to give him a push…

"Mary, I think I got it." Susan says almost jumping out of her skin in anticipation. I almost did the same but I walked briskly over to her at the monitor. "What did you find?" I ask her. "I think I've finally found that _push _we've been looking for. By combining several different natural aphrodisiacs, specifically composed to interact with testosterone in men, it can give them a push just enough to finally make them _get the picture_." Susan explains.

I looked over her analysis and it looked so concrete I felt almost insane. But, it was a really good insane.

"This is fantastic. Now all we need to do is create two different doses. Scottie's testosterone level already runs a little higher. I just need a minimal dose to give him that extra _boost._" I say and I feel a little devious. But, it feels so good.

"Also, these are all tasteless so we could easily convert these compounds into powder and easily slip it into their food or even a drink if we wanted to." I add. "And they won't even know." Susan says with a sly grin and I knew I had the same expression on my face.

"We're such geniuses." We both say confidently and high five, excited about the plan we contrived.

This cannot possibly fail.

******How is Susan and Mary's plan going to play out? You'll just have to wait and see. Thank you all so much for reading and please review.**


	4. Preparation

**I'm trying to get in as much writing as possible before my fall semester starts at college. Now let's see how everyone fairs. Enjoy!**

**(Scottie's POV)**

I pull into the driveway of the house.

I feel like I haven't been home in forever. I just can't wait until this year is done with and then I can stop the hour and half commute to and from here just to see everyone.

There's nothing for me at the school anymore. I only have this and the spring semester to finish up my criminal justice degree and then I'm off to the police academy.

At school most of my friends are gone.

Al finished up last semester and he went back to Spain. Evan graduated and is out of the school…. and he's actually engaged.

I couldn't believe it when he said it. Ever since junior year, Evan's started to slip in terms of grades because he was partying too much at the frats. We tried to get him back on track but it was like trying to teach a tree how to walk, it's impossible.

So, his dad paid this girl from Omega to tutor him and it was someone that Evan knew well, Kim Lee. She's the daughter of two very wealthy doctors from South Korea and she may be short, smart, and cute… but, that girl didn't take shit from anyone, especially Evan.

So after 2 months of them continuing their high school hatred for each other, Tyler walked in his and Evan's room on a night Kim was tutoring Evan and walked back to the common room looking like he was scared for life. Al and I then got him to tell us that Evan and Kim were hooking up upstairs.

So, yeah, two years later Evan just walked in and told us that they were engaged. Sure, Evan's an asshole… but, Kim makes him less of an asshole. Also, it's kind of funny that Evan being the player and Mr. 'no commitment' fell for Kim and got engaged before the rest of us.

Now it's just me and Tyler. Tyler's a good roommate. The only problem I have is every week or so Bree comes over and asks me to leave and give them some _privacy_. But, other than that... Life's good.

I'm almost done with school, I've got a great family, and I still have my girlfriend. Ugh, Mary… she's been on my mind every day since I met her 3 years ago. She's smart, sensitive, and sexy all in one… Okay, I have to focus.

I get out of my car and get my suitcase out of the trunk. Then I feel two hands cover my eyes and say, "Guess who?" I smirk, my lovely little sister. Well, not so little anymore. She'll be 18 in a matter of weeks. "Hey Siss." I say and pull her into a hug.

"C'mon, mom has dinner on the table and Dad's getting tired of you taking your _sweet little 'ol time _out here." She says and shoves my arm with a slight grin. "You're making it sound like Dad thinks I'm an old lady." I say back. "Aren't you?" She says jokingly and I pull her into a headlock and we start laugh and she taps out on my arm.

"Just get inside." She says getting out of my grasp and walks back inside. I smirk and follow her in.

Also, Mary asked me to come over and watch a movie at her house tonight with her, so I'm really looking forward to that. Dinner and a nice night with my girlfriend, sounds like a nice, normal, and relaxing night.

**(Mary's POV)**

"Are you ready for tonight?" Susan asks me as she slips the compound into her bag.

Tonight is the the night we're going to go through with the plan. After a week of planning and testing the compound stability, it's here.

"Of Course, as ready as I'm going to be." I say. Sure, I want this but that doesn't mean I'm not a little nervous. But, my need and want to do this outweighs my nervousness. I have it all planned out.

"What about you? Is Eugene going to be prepared for it?" I ask, teasing slightly. I just have to find something funny about the situation to calm my nerves. "Definitely not, but I'll be damned if this doesn't go my way tonight." Susan says determined.

We both get outside the lab and I look at our house that's a couple hundred yards away. "Well, good luck." I say, not knowing what else would sound appropriate in this situation. "Same to you." She says and then hesitates before giving me a hug. Then she got in her car and drove away.

I took a deep breath and then muttered and 'okay' to myself.

I got back to the house. It's a pretty nice place. When we got the job, the government gave us the plot to make what ever living quarters we wanted. So, Susan and I used the construction drones to make a house on the property. It's a somewhat modest two floor house. Two bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, living room, kitchen; the works.

I was preparing the living room for when Scottie comes. I told him to come over and watch a movie with me. I'm not technically lying. We are going to watch a movie together, well at least for a little while.

The movie is just a diversion and then about a half hour in, I'm going to go to my room and 'change' into the outfit I've designated for the exclusive purpose of seducing him. I blush every time I think of it. The idea of seducing my boyfriend, who is the epitome of the female fantasy, into having sex with me; it's a little embarrassing to think about.

I start setting everything up in my room. I reach into my bag and pull out _the box_. I blush to myself and gulp. I rip the box open and put it's contents in my nightstand drawer, condoms.

I made sure everything needed was accounted for.

Also, I'm happy that mom talked Susan and I into going to a gynecologist to get birth control when we were 18. I appreciated her doing that for us. I knew she only did it because she trusted us and wanted us to be prepared.

I looked around and put everything on my bed just the way I wanted it. Once I finished up, I stepped back and looked at my work.

Okay, now I wait…

**(Sissy's POV)**

I walked to Johnny's house after dinner.

I was about to walk up to the door when I saw Johnny in the back yard. I walked silently then frowned at what I was looking at. Johnny was sitting on Dukey's spot.

About 5 months ago, I got to Johnny's house and Johnny looked like he'd been crying which was shocking. He tried to wipe off the tears and look strong when he saw me but I knew he was really upset by something and then he told me that Dukey was gone.

I felt my heart break when I heard that. Two years before this, Johnny revealed that Dukey could talk and that kind of freaked the crap out of me when I heard him speak. But, I really liked Dukey and he was Johnny's best friend until the day he… _passed on. _Apparently, Dukey's ability to talk might have shortened his life by a couple years.

But, 13 isn't bad for a dog.

Johnny's gotten better but I still catch him looking at where they buried him. I walked up quietly and sat next to him. Johnny noticed and tried to smile at me. I just smiled and put my hand over his. We just sat there in silence just looking in front of us.

One day, I hope Johnny can finally come to terms with this.

**Poor Dukey, but I just wanted to show something that would make Johnny really come to terms with facts of life. What do Susan and Mary have in store per say for Eugene and Scottie. Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. The Temptation part 1

**Well, time has arrived. Let's see how well Susan and Mary's plan is going to go. Hope you like it. (:**

**(Susan's POV)**

Eugene pulled up to the dock and I got on his boat. Well, one of them anyway.

As we went out into the bay, I saw Eugene with his eyes trained on the water as he steered the boat. I took the opportunity to really look at him. It's really incredible How much Eugene has changed in 6 years.

All I remember from my early adolescent years was being completely disgusted by him. He was totally repulsive, annoying, and totally creeped me out. All his constant, annoying love attempts; ugh, I still want to nash my teeth together just thinking back to the memory of them.

But then he… _changed_. I remember that day well. It was Mary and I's 16th birthday and we were finishing up a couple projects from the university.

Then we heard a crash from a hole that was just created in our lab ceiling.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Oh Susan." I heard his voice crack when he said that. Internally I was making a joke about Eugene finally hitting puberty. I turned around, "What do you want Bling...bling?" That was one of the rare times I referred to him by that name. _

_I was shocked, I haven't actually seen him in awhile because he stopped harassing me in person for a couple months. _

_He looked… 'different'. He grew taller and he looked like he lost weight. His face had a more mature look to it but he still looked boyish. He also was dressed different. The whole 'Bling-bling" facade was gone. His outfit as of now consisted of brown loafers, tan khakis, and a light blue polo. _

_"Susan, Susan, Susan; we aren't children anymore, are we? My name is Eugene." Eugene says and smiles at me. _

_Okay, so he traded in his stupid jewelry for braces. Well, his teeth did look straighter already… Ugh! Stop it! _

_"Eugene, can you at the very least harass Susan later, we're busy." Mary says annoyed. "Don't worry Mary. I was just aware it was both yours and Susan's birthday today." He informs as he grinned and raised an eyebrow at me. _

_My heart rate picked up. As disgusted as I feel right now, I couldn't help but admit in my head that Eugene was kind of cute. Ugh, I want to beat myself up. I actually think Eugene Hamilton, the bane of my existence, is, if I dare admit honestly, slightly attractive right now. _

_"What's your point Eugene?" I say, sounding annoyed. I can't just start being nice to him now. If Mary found out about my change in opinion, she'd flip. _

_"I just want to wish my dear, sweet Susan a happy birthday and I brought you a present." He says and hands me the most beautiful bouquet of assorted pink and red roses. Okay, Eugene's done this multiple times in the past and it also always made me annoyed to no end, except now. _

_I was fighting off a blush. _

_No, I can't like him. I have to do something; Mary is waiting for me to react. I put an angry expression on my face and shoved the flowers at Eugene. Eugene fell backward on the floor. "Eugene, leave me alone already!" I say and catapult him out of the lab. _

_"You will be mine Susan Test!" He yelled on his way out of the lab. _

_I can't do it. You must promise yourself that you will never crush on him ever. _

_**(Present day)**_

Obviously, that was a promise I couldn't keep.

Even though I was mad at Johnny for blackmailing me into going on a date with Eugene, I was internally happy for the excuse to finally be able to do it. After that date, every conflicting emotion I had about Eugene was thrown out the window.

Here we are, both of us 20 years old, and I actually find Eugene way more attractive than before. Who would've thought that an annoying, repugnant, repulsive boy could turn into this tall, lean, powerful, and somewhat handsome man. Not only that, but we also get along together very well.

I smiled at the fact that he was still in his suit from work right now.

Ever since he turned 18, his mom gave him control over the Hamilton Corporation. He's become quite the businessman. It's actually a turn on for me when I hear him make business calls and even when he reprimands his subordinates sometimes.

Looks wise, Eugene may not be hot persay, but his power makes him a little sexy in my opinion.

Eugene helped me off the boat when we got to his island.

I've enjoyed coming here more since Eugene bought his mother her own estate on the PorkBelly Peninsula. Now Eugene has the island as pretty much his own personal bachelor pad.

We walked into Eugene's living area and Eugene pulled up this old Sci Fi movie that looked pretty stupid but I didn't really care. I didn't come here to watch a movie.

We were sitting on the couch. Eugene had his arm around me as he was attending to things on his phone.

"So, Eugene…" I start, but I saw his eyes still locked onto his phone. "Isn't there anything you want to do?" I say and cuddle up to him a little more. Then his phone rang. "Hold on Susan." He said, brushing me off nonchalantly.

My eyebrows knit together.

"He-hey Brad… No, I got time…" Eugene says to his business associate.

I grit my teeth.

This is when Eugene's involvement in his company is no longer a turn on and becomes an annoyance. Well, I gave him one last chance to avoid using the compound on him… but he just lost all privileges now. Time to initiate the catalyse. I get off the couch and make my way to the kitchen.

"Susan." I look behind me hopeful. "Yes." I respond in a slightly flirting tone. "Can you get a glass of Red Gush from the fridge for me while I take this?" He asks. I clenched my fists but managed to say, "Sure _darling._" "Thanks my dear." He says oblivious and goes back to talking on his stupid phone. Okay, that was the final straw.

I walk to the fridge with purpose as I pull out a bottle of Red Gush and pour it into a glass and added a couple ice cubes.

Okay, Eugene wants a drink; I rip the package open and add the powder compound to the drink and stir it in; then he'll get one. I grin deviously and laugh lowly to myself.

I was eager to see if this is actually going to work. Don't judge me. Eugene drove me to this.

I walk out and see Eugene still talking. "I'm telling you Brad, investing our capital now in more stocks is going to make us and the company set." Eugene says and I hand him his drink. "Thanks." He says blindly as he takes a sip from the glass.

I had to fight back from laughing so I bit my lip as I walked back into the kitchen to get my bag. I reached in and pulled out the 'outfit' I selected for tonight.

It was simple. It was a shorter blue silk night gown with lace trim around the edges and I put a robe over it for a nice touch. Again, it was simple but it was just what I needed to get his attention but still leave a lot to the _imagination_.

I reached in again and pulled out my item of interest. I looked at the small package and grinned to myself as I put it my robe pocket. I should be a nervous. I'm about to lose my virginity tonight, if all goes as planned, and I am a little. But, I'm just having way too much fun right now at the thought of how I'm sort of manipulating my boyfriend.

By the time I peaked around the corner, Eugene's glass was empty and it had been about 10 minutes since consumption.

Okay, I can do this. I walk out and sit back down next to him on the couch, but this time I tried to look a little more _provocative_, for lack of a better word. He was still looking in the other direction, still engulfed in his business call.

"Eugene." I say and put my left hand on the right side of his face and turn his line of sight to me. "What's going on Su-san…" His voice dropped off and I grinned when I saw his eyes rake over me. I decided to make a move and I ran my hand through his hair.

"H-hey Brad, I'll call you back." He says distracted and hangs up. I was celebrating internally big time.

He was exhibiting all the obvious physical signs of lust. His pupils looked dilated and his forehead was started to form a slight perspiration.

I took that as my cue to undo the tie on my robe and slowly slip it off my shoulders, teasing him. It fell to the floor and Eugene gulped as the color went up on his cheeks. I bit my lip and grinned internally when I saw his hand reach down and _readjust himself_ through his pants.

Okay, I need to keep this going.

I have him right where I want him. Wow, I never anticipated that seducing him and teasing him like this could be this much fun.

I put my hands on his shoulders as I throw my legs over his lap. He was still silent as he observed my every move. I move my left arm around his neck and I slide my right hand down his chest. Then I got to the waistband of his pants and I felt something. I glanced down and bit my lip at the obvious bulge in his dress pants.

Then I felt a hand caressing my cheek. I looked up at him and his other arm wrapped around my back and pulled me closer. I looked at him intently.

Before I could even have another thought, his lips connected hard with mine and he pushed me down on the couch and hovered over me as he continued to attack my lips with his. I was trying catch up with him and then I fisted my hands in whatever of his hair I could get.

Ugh, his forcefulness right now was really turning me on.

I felt one of his hands push the straps of my night gown off my shoulders and his lips started to trail down and that lead to him leaving kisses from my collar bone to my shoulders. I sighed at the satisfying sensation.

"Eugene." I whisper into his ear to get his attention.

His lust filled gaze looked up at me in both want and need. But, there was also something loving to it as well. I could just read from his expression that he wanted to do whatever he had to do to please me. I bit my lip and grinned slightly at that fact.

Okay, time to put this into motion, because I don't even know how much longer I can take this.

"Do you want me, Eugene?" I ask as I run my hand through his hair again. He nodded at me slowly. I grinned to myself.

I'm such a genius.

I moved a little closer to his face, took off my glasses and said, "Then take me."

I quickly reached into the pocket of my robe on the floor and pulled out the condom.

With that Eugene grabbed my free hand and pulled me along as we made our way briskly upstairs to his room. We got in the room and Eugene started to undo the buttons on his shirt with shaking hands but his eyes never left me. Both of our breathing was off.

Sure I can barely see right now without my glasses. I could still see the blurry outline of his face.

I laid back on his bed, clutching the material of his comforter in my hands, eagerly wanting him to hurry up.

Once Eugene got his dress shirt off, he pretty much made a leap for the bed and we continued our earlier make out session. I kept pulling him more and more on top of me. His hands started to pull up on my night gown and I grinned to myself.

This is it. This is happening! I am _so_ ready to lose my virginity.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought of something. I wonder how Mary's doing?

**Don't worry all questions will be answered in time. I just decided to split both Susan and Mary's 'seductions' of their boyfriends into two separate chapters. Also, you'll find out what happened with Eugene and Susan, just not quite yet. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. The Temptation part 2

**Well, Susan's plan seemed to go through well. Let's see how things go on Mary's end with Scottie. Enjoy!**

**(Mary's POV)**

Am I seriously doing this?

This feels really underhanded and somewhat wrong. I'm going to seduce and persuade my boyfriend into finally having sex with me.

Ugh, but I desperately need to have sex with him.

I heard the doorbell ring and I took a deep breath. Come on Mary. Just act normal, just act normal… My heart beat was pounding in my ears as I opened the door.

Then I saw him, standing there and smiling at me. "Hi." I say, managing to sound normal and smile back. "Hey beautiful." He says as he steps through the threshold and pulls me in to kiss him.

My hands rested on his chest as I closed my eyes and melted into him as our kiss progressed. He pulled away and looked at me with _those_ eyes.

I felt his hand grab mine and we walked to the living room.

I was a little behind him and I checked him out for the millionth time. I looked over his perfect, chiseled, cut body up and down. That clinches it. I need him.

We were sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I was trying to contain myself.

It was about 15 minutes into the movie when Scottie turned to me. "Hey Mary, can you get me a water, please?" He asks me politely. I was waiting to find an opportunity like this. "Sure." I say as I get up and I can feel his gaze following me until I disappear into the kitchen.

I got a bottle of water out of the cabinet and opened it. I took the compound sealed in wax out of my pocket and stared at it. You want Scottie, you want Scottie…

I rip it open and pour the contents into the water bottle. I shake up the bottle and see the powder was completely dissolved.

You can do this Mary.

I walk back out and see him still watching the TV. I gave him the water bottle and he took it from me and smiled. "Thanks." He said and grinned at me before taking a sip.

Okay, here's my opening.

"Scottie, I'm just going to change, I'll be back okay?" I explain and give him the most casual smile I could manage. "Do whatever you need. I'm not going anywhere." He assures, still smiling at me. Ugh, he's so hot! I watch him take another swig from the water bottle.

I walk out of the living room and then run upstairs to my room.

Quickly and nervously, I take of my t-shirt and jeans and remove my hair tie from my hair. This left me looking at myself in the full length mirror in my room in the 'garb' I designated for tonight.

I was just standing in the bra and panties I got a couple days ago for tonight's purpose.

When I was looking for something like this, I was trying to keep Scottie and what would really _set him off_ in mind. Then I saw what I'm wearing now. It was something I never thought I'd wear in my life. But, I knew that in order for this to succeed I had to look a little _risque_ to get Scottie's attention.

They were red, Scottie's favorite color, and trimmed with black lace.

Now I was just staring at myself, thinking of every 'what if' question.

What if the compound doesn't work? What if he laughs at me for looking like this? What if he thinks I'm not pretty enough? I know, I REALLY want this… but I just can't help but feel extremely nervous. Scottie looks like the human incarnation of the mythological Greek god Eros and I'm just… _me_.

I shook my head, slapped myself, and thought braver.

This is Scottie Blakely, your boyfriend of 3 years and your ultimate fantasy. You're in love with him and he loves you back and has been crazy about you since the first day he met you. You've wanted to have sex with him since you were 18 and he's refused to do it based on some stupid personal basis and teases you relentlessly and unknowingly into making you want him more. That was it.

There is no going back. Tonight, I'm not taking no for an answer. Tonight, Scottie is going to have me.

With that, I put on my lab coat and button it up. Look, if it turns him on, I'm going to do it.

I made my way back down stairs and saw Scottie still watching the movie and that his water bottle was empty.

I walked into the bathroom and took off my glasses and put in contacts. I know my glasses are coming off at some point tonight and I'll be pretty much blind without them so I'm wearing contacts to ensure I won't miss a thing from this experience.

But I'll keep my glasses too, for now, just because Scottie thinks it's sexy when I take them off during our make out sessions.

I had to take them off again though because it was making me really disoriented with the contacts still in my eyes. I'll just put them back on when I confront him.

I walk into the kitchen and grab the universal remote. I make sure everything was in place and then I lean in the doorway. I put my glasses back on and used the remote to turn off the TV.

Scottie looked confused that the TV just shut off.

"Hey Scottie." I say, trying to come off seductive. He looked back in my direction and his eyes went wide when he saw me. I had to fight off a blush. I need to be the one in control.

"Ma-Mary?" He says and his mouth fell slack slightly.

I moved my glasses down slightly as I started walking toward him just so I wouldn't trip over anything and ruin the moment.

Luckily, I saw him lick his lips nervously at me, so I knew he thought what I was doing was endearing and not deranged.

I stood in front of him and he tried to stand to but I put my hand on his chest and made his stay seated on the couch. He bit his bottom lip and slowly released it at me as he looked me over.

Okay, I have his attention.

"Scottie, I've been thinking and I think it's time we added a new… _extension _to our relationship." I hint as I reach out and stroke his cheek. He was sweating and I saw him trying to think and then his eyes widen upon realization.

Think Mary, you need to seal the deal before he refuses.

"Uh Mary, I don't, uh…" He stopped talking when I started to undo the buttons on my lab coat.

I was really nervous, but my determination outweighed the nervousness. I took it off slowly and let it slide off my shoulders carelessly to the floor.

He gulped and I noticed his breathing was becoming inconsistent.

I straddled over him on the couch and I lightly ran my fingers through his hair before I leaned in and kissed him. I secured an arm around his neck and rested my other hand on his chest.

I could feel his heart pounding.

I sensed him trying to restrain himself but then I felt his hands touch the exposed skin on my back. Wow, this is the furthest we've ever gone and the most I've ever revealed myself to him. I shuddered at his touch and felt a surge of excitement that this was really happening.

I started to shakily undo the buttons on his plaid flannel shirt.

Once I got his shirt unbuttoned, I ran my hand down his torso and that erupted a gurgling, groaning sound from his throat. I quickly wrapped both my arms around his neck and he took his hands off me. I cracked my eyes open to see what he was doing and saw he was pulling his shirt all the way off.

I grinned internally.

I felt his arms wrap around my back and pull me flush against him. I moaned a little as my my eyes rolled slightly into the back of my head.

Ugh, the skin to skin contact feels amazing.

He laid me down on the couch and quickly hovered over me. His tongue pushed past my lips and I sighed at the feeling when his tongue slid along mine.

As our session progressed, he started to grind his hips into mine and I could feel his _arousal_ restrained in his jeans.

Yes…

His lips moved to my neck. "Oh god, Mary." He groaned into my neck as he kissed and sucked on my skin.

I bit my lip as I felt every ounce of desire in me burning. I wanted him. I needed him… NOW.

I reached down and I was so happy to find he wasn't wearing a belt on his jeans. I was able to unbutton and and unzip his jeans. I was about to try and shift them off when he pulled away abruptly.

"Mary…" "Scottie, please." I plead and attached my lips back to his again and he eventually sucummed to it and pulled his jeans all the way off, leaving him in a pair of boxers.

Wow, this is the furthest we've ever gone! That's it. Now.

I got my lips to his ear and said, "My room, now." "But, Mary, are you…" "Scottie, please. I want this...agh, I want you." I sounded so whiny, but I was so desperate. I wanted to be with him so bad.

Scottie observed me with a part loving/part lusting gaze and took off my glasses before lightly setting them on the end table next to the couch.

He got off me as he stood up but I quickly followed and kissed him before he had a chance to change his mind.

It's like he can still power through the compound at times but I think it's starting to take over more, I hope.

His hands found my thighs and he lifted me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. We continued our session as Scottie carried me to my room, with us hitting the occasional wall here and there.

We finally got up stairs and made our way into my bedroom.

Scottie's very familiar with the _geography _of the house and let's just say that this wasn't the first time we've made out in my room. But, this is the first time we've made out in nothing but our underwear, which is just so GREAT.

I feel Scottie fall backward onto my bed so I was on top of him at the moment. We kept kissing but then I let out a small squeal when his hands rested on my backside and squeezed me a little.

Ugh, his hands are magic.

His hands traced up my back again and I felt his fingers starting to fiddle with the clasp on my bra. I wanted to burst.

He was getting frustrated that he couldn't figure out how to unclasp it quiet right and I felt a little less self conscious about myself to see him outside his comfort zone.

Well, he is a virgin too, as shocking as it is for me or anyone to believe. But it's true.

I sat up and looked down at him, trying to maintain eye contact with him, as I reached back and and unhooked my bra. Once it fell though, I lost all confidence and looked away when I saw his eyes just raking over me. He was silent.

Crap, he probably thinks I'm hideous.

Then I felt the warmth of his hand on my cheek. "Mary." I looked and saw he was sitting up and was face to face with me. "You're perfect." He said and that made me smile at him a little.

He tried to keep looking at my face but his eyes kept drifting down to my chest. He licked his lips before his lips parted slightly as he looked at me.

This made me blush but I felt more a little more confident.

Then I got this urge… I wanted him to touch me.

I grabbed one of his hands and his hand started shaking before I put it on my left breast. He froze up but I kissed him to bring him back into the situation.

His hand stayed on my breast as we kissed and he turned us over so he had me under him on the bed. Then I felt his hand squeeze my breast and I let out a moan.

He took that as a sign of encouragement because he put his free hand on my other breast and started to experiment with his hands.

The way his hands massaged my breasts, the way his thumbs brushed over my nipples; it was intoxicating.

But then he slightly pinched one of my nipples and I moaned out, "Oh Scott-e."

The wetness between my legs felt almost unbearable and my stomach felt like a burning furnace. I really needed him. I moved my hands down and pulled down on his boxers and Scottie got the gist and pulled away, took off his boxers, and threw them on the floor.

I had this curiosity to look. Not just because of my lust and desperation for him; but my nature as a scientist was also curious.

I looked down and a million things went through my mind at once.

Look, I've disected a male cadaver in Anatomy at school before so it's not like I've never seen… _male genetalia _before. Okay, I really don't want to ruin this moment by thinking about a dead body right now.

This was different… by FAR.

It looked... big. But then again it could just look that way to me because there was an intimidation factor right now. This was the thing that was going to take away my virginity.

But, I was so fascinated by it. The length, the girth to it… I was intrigued.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned. There was still lust in his eyes, but I could also sense his natural loving, compassion. "Of course." I answer honestly.

This is my dream come true, well almost. He didn't look too convinced though so I locked my gaze with his and took off my panties and kicked them off the edge of the bed.

We both stopped and just stared at each other, floored that this was really happening. Seriously, it doesn't matter how intelligent or logical you are, there are somethings that make all people at a loss for words.

Scottie looked at me adoringly and pulled my body against his. I gasped a little when I felt his arousal poke my thigh but I kept my focus trained on him.

His right hand caressed my cheek and his thumb brushed over my skin. He leaned in and kissed me. It started slow but quickly escalated.

"Wait." Scottie says and pulled away abruptly. "What?" I whine, feeling flustered. "I don't have anything." He admits. I had the 'ah-ha' moment and smiled and blushed, slightly embarrassed, at him. Yeah, I guess that's important.

"Top drawer of my night stand." I direct. He shifted off me slightly and reached for my night stand drawer.

He opened it and I could tell he was surprised at the supply of condoms I stocked in it. But, he mentally brushed it off and grabbed one.

His hands were shaking as he ripped the wrapper open. He rolled it on as fast as he possibly could and quickly crawled back on top of me.

We started to shift around on my bed. Once we found the spot we wanted to settle in, we stopped and looked at each other.

He looked at me, searching my expression, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a nod of consent. This is it. I'm finally going to have sex with Scottie.

I felt the tip of him graze my opening and then he started to push in.

My eyes went wide at the sensation and I squirmed slightly.

It wasn't too bad; slightly uncomfortable but, oh crap. I felt my hymen tear and I felt like I was being ripped in half. I felt a tears springing up from the pain but I held back the want to whimper.

I could tell he was about to stop so I kissed him, hoping the kissing would distract myself from the pain and encourage him to keep going.

Scottie pushed himself all the way in and I felt the pain subsiding.

Once it passed, I was taking in the sensations. Being connected, him filling, and just the general feeling of how right this felt to be with him like this.

"Scottie… move." I manage to whisper.

I felt him pull out of me and slowly push back in. I let out a breathy moan. The feeling was pure ecstasy. He started in a slow pace, scrutinizing my reaction.

I wanted more.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and I think he got the hint so he started to move faster.

"Ugh, Mary." He moaned and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

Every sensation I felt was beyond anything I could've predicted. My skin against his, his lips sucking on my neck, the friction he created as he moved into me.

I cracked my eyes open to look at him.

My vision was a little hazy from the build up of hormones in my system, but I just had to look at him. His hair and his body had a sheen of sweat.

His eyes were shut tight from focus and his lips were parted but I could see he was gritting his teeth slightly from focus. I think he sensed me looking at him because he opened his eyes slightly and we just stared at each other.

But, it wasn't awkward, not at all.

His gorgeous ice blue eyes boring into mine. Then he moved up slightly in one of his motions and I moaned fairly loud and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Ugh, that felt… _amazing_!

"Do that again." I managed to get out and he complied immediately. Uhhh, that felt so unreal!

As much as I was enthralled in this, I was waiting for this to end.

When Susan and I were doing research, we found that most men don't last too during their early bouts with being sexually active. But, it didn't seem to end. Scottie just kept going.

I was starting to develope a sensation in my lower abdomin and I felt a desperate need to release.

I heard him grunting and he really seemed like he was trying to stay with me. He forced one last deep thrust in me and moaned out my name. That was it.

We both collapsed and I was still just overwhelmed. I've never had this elation surging through me in my whole life. My limbs felt almost numb as I basked in the wake of what I just experienced.

I was looking at Scottie and he looked completely exhausted. He rolled off me and I saw his chest heaving like mine was right now.

He looked right back at me and I saw his lips quirk in a smile as he moved closer and pressed his lips to my forehead. Then he went on his back and I saw him fiddling with something until I saw him take off the condom and throw it in the waste basket next to my bed and then, almost immediately, pull me against him.

We didn't say anything. Not that I even could. I had no words. We were perfectly content in silence.

I didn't really remember much anything after that except the feeling of his hand moving in a soothing motion up and down my back before I fell asleep.

**What's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, thank you all so much for reading and please review. (:**


	7. The Morning After

**Well, it's the morning after. Let's see what happens. Enjoy!**

**(Johnny's POV)**

I looked up at the clock and saw it was 9 AM.

It was Saturday morning and I was going out jogging. Gotta get in track shape.

I was a couple blocks in and it was really quiet. I took my usual turn down Sissy's street. I kept going until I felt something connect with my head and water soaked me.

I stopped and noticed a piece of rubber in my hair, water balloon.

"What the.." but then I heard laughing and I smirked, Sissy.

"Morning babe." She says as she walks up and hugs me. "What was _this_ for?" I ask, motioning to me being covered in water.

"For scaring the crap out of me with that mask last week." She says before kissing me. She pulled away, smirked, and said, "Now we're even." "Fair enough." I replying with a shrug.

"So, mind if I go jogging with you?" She asks. I looked down.

I didn't even notice she was in her running clothes and I REALLY like her running clothes. She was in a pair of short running shorts and a tank top athletic shirt that hugged her body _so_ nicely.

I smirk and say, "Sure, if you can keep up." Then I take off. I heard her say, "You asshole," before running after me.

I slowed up a bit so she could catch up. We ran next to each other and took a path through the park. When we got out, we went back to running through the neighborhood.

I kept glancing at her, trying to check her out.

My eyes went from her face, to her neck and exposed shoulders, to her… God, I wish I was that shirt!

I started directing the path, I had a plan in mind. We rounded a corner back on my street and I grabbed her hand and pulled her along when we got to my house. "

Johnny?" She says. I continued to pull her into my backyard and looked back at her and grinned. She gave me a look before smirking at me and raising an eyebrow. I let go and lifted up the hideout door.

"Did you take that route just to get a little 'face time' with me?" She asks. I shruged and grinned at her before admitting, "Yeah, pretty much."

I opened up the door and pulled her down the entrance with me.

Both of us laughing in anticipation.

_**(20 minutes later)**_

**(Sissy's POV)**

Johnny and I were cuddling on the floor… our makeout session didn't quite make it to the couch.

This particular make out session was especially interesting. I'm really starting to notice how much Johnny really wants me. When we were kissing, I felt his hands smooth quickly over my chest trying to _cop a feel_ on me. Not that I minded…

Ugh, his hands on my body feels so right.

Also, my outfit and him staring at me most of the time when we were jogging were obvious signs that this was coming. I pretended not to notice he was staring at me but I totally knew he was staring at me, which I've always secretly found very flattering.

"So, Mary said Scottie was coming home this weekend when her and Susan came to visit last Saturday." Johnny says.

"Yeah, he came home yesterday, but….." I pause. "But what?" He asks.

"Okay, Scottie came home yesterday and ate dinner with us, then he went to your sister's house to watch a movie with Mary." I explain. "So…" Johnny drolled on.

"He never came back home. He told us he'd be back later that night but he's still not home." I explain further, a little worried.

"Did he just go back to college or something?" Johnny asks. "No, his suitcase is still in his room at home. And trust me, Scottie would not go back without it." I say and we both just think.

Why wouldn't Scottie come home? What could've possibly.

Johnny and I looked at each other wide eyed as we came to the realization.

"Oh my God." We both said shocked.

_**(1 hour earlier)**_

**(Mary's POV)**

I opened my eyes but they twinged in pain.

Damn, I should've taken out the contacts before I went to sleep. I tried to blink and move them back in place.

I shifted slightly and then I felt something under the small of my back and I heard heavy, slow breathing. I looked next to me at Scottie in a deep sleep and grinned instantly.

He was here! It wasn't some cruel dream. It actually happened! I was still in awe. Scottie Blakely, my boyfriend and the hottest guy I've ever met, actually had sex with me last night.

It was so indescribably good! It was so worth the short pain of losing my virginity. I would go through that pain for him again in a second, but I no longer have to…

I was about to stroke his cheek when I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My hair was matted and in disarray and my eyes were dry and hurt from the contacts.

I can't have Scottie see me like this. I should probably shower.

I moved slowly so I wouldn't wake him and I felt a little _sore_ from last night. I moved my sheets off me and got up slowly. I got in the bathroom took out my contacts and put drops in my eyes.

Ugh, that is so much better.

I walk into the shower and turn on the water. I relaxed as I felt the warm water rain over me. I washed my hair and then I started to rise off when I thought I heard something. I shrugged and went back to what I was doing.

I kept washing off my body but then I felt something wrap around my midsection. "Morning beautiful." I heard in a whisper in my ear and then lips trailing kisses down my neck. My eyes widened.

Oh my god, oh my god. Oh my God!

I bit my lip as I looked behind me.

Scottie pulled away from me and smiled at me. I turned around so I was facing him. "Sorry, if I scared you." He apologizes but keeps smiling at me and rubbing his hands up and down my back, making me shudder in such a good way.

"It's okay. Why did you come in here?" I ask and put my hands on his chest. The water from the shower head dripped down from his hair to his face to his chest. Agh, he's so sexy!

"I couldn't wait for you." He admits lowly and strokes my cheek. At that moment, I felt something poke at my navel.

Oh... Oh, YES!

I pulled him down to kiss me and everything felt perfect. Also, there was something about making out with him in the shower right now that really turned me on.

I shut off the water and we made our way back into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed in the heat of the moment. I reached out and grabbed a condom from my nightstand and shoved it in his hand.

"Now?" He inquires as he goes to kiss my neck. "Now." I confirm, desperate to have him again.

_**(20 minutes later)**_

We were looking at each other, panting.

Both of us were wet from sweat and from the shower, but I really don't care. I could stay here forever. Looking into his gorgeous eyes as he smiles at me and caresses my body with his steady, strong, large hands.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask while I move closer and play with his short hair. He sighs and says, "How absolutely gorgeous you look right now." I let out a laugh.

"Hey, it's true." He says and I felt his hand caress my cheek. "Ugh, I swear I love you more and more each time we make love." He says. I was surprised by how easily and honestly he said it.

It was quiet for a little bit.

"I mean it Mary, I love you." He says looking me right in my eyes. My eyes locked with his. I moved and little closer and ran my hand through his hair. "I love you too." I say in all honesty.

He grinned at me and pulled me closer to kiss him. Okay, my life can literally not get anymore perfect than this. We kissed for a little bit and then I just cuddled up to him with his hands wrapped around me, gently yet secure.

We probably cuddled for the next 15 minutes until Scottie told me that he should probably go back home.

As I got dressed, Scottie went back downstairs to get his clothes. I was about to leave my room when I saw something sticking out from under my bed. I looked behind me, smiled, and then grabbed it before leaving my room.

Scottie and I held hands back to his car. We got to his car and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'll see you soon okay?" He says and leans in to kiss me.

As we kissed, I shoved what I grabbed upstairs into his hand. He pulled away and his eyes went wide when he saw my panties from last night in his hand.

I blushed and smiled a little at him and said, "Think of it as a momento." "I don't need anything to remember you while I'm at school." He says. "Just keep it. I want you to have it." I assure and I close his fingers over it.

He cracks a small smile at me and gives me a quick peck on the lips before getting in his car and driving away.

I sighed as I watched him leave. I really didn't want him to go. But, the ball at his fraternity is coming up in a couple weeks so atleast I'll be able to see him soon.

I went back inside and made some coffee. I was way beyond cloud nine. I've never been this happy or felt more relieved in my whole life.

I was sitting at the breakfast bar with my cup of coffee smiling to myself for the next half hour.

Then, I heard the front door open. Susan walked in and I couldn't quite read her expression.

"Hey." I said casually. "Hi." She replied and it was quiet. "So… how did it go for you?" She asked me. I bit my lip, fighting back from just exploding. "Better than anything I could've ever imagined. How about you?" I ask curious.

She sighed. "Last night was a little awkward at the start but… ugh, it felt SO right. I've never felt that level of elation ever." She says but then she bit her lip and her face flushed deep red.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I ask concerned.

"When we woke up this morning, he really got me in the mood again and then…" "Then what?" I encouraged, eager to know.

"Well…"

_**(1 hour earlier)**_

**(Susan's POV)**

"_Eugene, stop." I said with a laugh and he laughed with me as he kissed my neck. _

_Ugh, this feels so good. Last night was probably the best night of my life. It started off a little awkward with his movements but then he got into it and I was overwhelmed. _

_I wanted it so bad. I wanted him. _

_"Eugene, now." I managed to say. He didn't even hesitate. He immediately reached out for the box I put next to his bed for another condom and situated himself and I felt him push into me. _

_Last night, it was very uncomfortable and a little painful but it felt so intriguingly good. _

_He kissed me as he started to get into a slow yet steady rhythm into me. I ran my hands down his back. _

_"Ugh Susan." He moaned. I grinned at his reaction. His lips wandered down my neck and along my shoulders. UGH! This is so great! "Eugene." I moaned and we both started laughing as his lips found mine again. _

_I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. We were both so close. _

_Then we heard pounding on his door. "Eugene!" The door opened. "Eugene, I have been trying to call you for the last…" We froze. Eugene's mom was staring at us and we were staring right back at her while Eugene and I were in a very 'compromising' position. _

_Eugene slowly rolled off me and I slowly lifted the sheets up to cover myself. She was still staring and her jaw looked like it unhinged. It was dead silent as the awkward standoff continued. _

_Eugene and I were both blushing in shock and embarrassment. _

_I let out a nervous laugh and said, "H-hi Mrs. Hamilton." _

_Right as I said that, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. _

_"Oh my god." Eugene exasperates and jumped out of his bed, put on his boxers, and and went to his mother. He was looking her over as I put my night gown back on. _

_"Is she okay?" I ask, still freaked out by what just happened. "Well, we didn't give her a heart attack and she's still alive, so we didn't kill my mother. So… that's something." He says and runs his hand through his hair out of stress._

_I was still in shock. _

_**(Present)**_

**(Mary's POV)**

It was silent.

"Wow." I say, not knowing any other way to put how I felt in words. "Yeah." Susan says. It was quiet again.

"So, what happened after that?" I ask. "Well, we both managed to carry his mom unconscious to a guest bedroom and Eugene told me to go home because he didn't want his mother to flip out on both of us when she woke up. So, Eugene left his butler in charge of watching her while he drove me back to the marina so I could go home." She explains further.

It was quiet once again.

"But, other than _that_ happening… Do you regret being with Eugene?" I ask.

"No way. Everything felt so right about it." Susan replies instantly. "Me either." I reply and Susan and I shared a nice bonding moment together.

As of now, I only have three words for how I feel; I regret nothing.

**Thought I'd throw Eugene's mom in there just something unexpected to the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. What are Johnny and Sissy going to do with their suspicions? Keep reading to find out. Thank you all for reading and please review. **


End file.
